Toshin Enishi
Toshin Enishi, born Excentriv Míxia is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series, Demon Kings. Enishi serves as a foil and rival to Ginta Hanabishi, and is the main antagonist of the Dark Festival Saga. He is the son of the Great Demon King, Yomi, and Demoness, Ikari. Enishi was born a Chimera Demon, growing up in the Second World but then left to live in isolation in the Human World by orders of his father to develop a lust for devouring humans. His experiences brought him into contact with Oyuki, a human who Enishi befriended and treasured as not only a close companion, but as a lover. Enishi was to inherit his father's throne, the pressure leaving him in a state of depression. He turned this depression into a desire, which led him to meet his other teammates, Oyuki, Jun, Touya, and Shigure, that he later formed into a group known as Team Enishi. He had briefly been a member of the Rare Hunters. Enishi's struggles as a Cursed Fiend is the conflict he faces in addition to throne as demon king. Enishi first comes into contact with Ginta shortly after he had met the Mysterious Oracle. Enishi's goals are to escape from reality to enter a perfect world void of all stress. To do so, he wants to sacrifice Ginta as his Cursed Fiend to eliminate his own curse. |} Appearance Personality Toshin is shown to be a charismatic individual. He is a smooth talker who is cunning and manipulative. His manipulation usually involves solving other peoples problems, converting them to his side. Toshin also paints himself as a kind individual. Despite this, his kindness only extends to those he feels truly deserve it. He strongly dislikes humanity, but has come to love Oyuki as an exception due to her violent torture at the hands of her caregivers. The only other human Toshin has any respect for is Ginta. Deep down, Toshin is a depressed, lonely, and distant individual. He feels he needs to prove his worth as the son of the Great Demon King, despite not wanting to enslave the earth like his father. Toshin takes several traits from his father: They are both manipulative, converting people to their sides, both go out of their way to repopulate the earth (though in Toshin's case, he mated with humans in order to "cure" them of their curses of being trapped as just low-level humans), and both have a hunger for a true fight. Despite Toshin's calm demeanor, he can lose his composure when faced with a traumatic scenario (i.e. Oyuki's death). Toshin is the most emotional of his group his friends, something all of them are quite aware of. Toshin tends to lock his true feelings and thoughts within himself as not to drag others into his sadness. Toshin serves as a foil to Ginta in that they both have had similar uprbringings, but circumstances led them down different paths. He holds his loved ones in very high regard, which is why he goes out of his way to prove himself to them. Toshin treats his friends, and his enemies with respect, making him quite similar to Ginta. Toshin's fascination with Ginta developed as early as the Saint Beasts Saga, where he began observing Ginta. From that point on, Toshin has been studying Ginta closely. Toshin's interest in Ginta developed into an obsessive desire to fight Ginta to the death when he realized the potential Ginta possessed. During the events of the Dark Festival, Toshin went out of his way to bring Ginta's latent potential out, but became disappointed and cruel towards Ginta when he learned that Ginta couldn't meet his expectations. After Ginta's revival, Toshin's interest in Ginta was reignited as he got the fight he always wanted. During the Forlorn of Hope Saga, it was noted by Oyuki and Ginta that Toshin enjoyed fighting Ginta's demon half the most, but preferred interacting with Ginta's human half because of his carefree and kind personality. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Abilities Techniques Fight Record Trivia Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Chimera Category:Ryōjin Category:Mazoku Category:Cursed Fiend Category:S-Class Category:Team Enishi